As electronic apparatuses such as computers and PDAs have been widely used, users have written notes, contacts, or the like on these electronic apparatuses instead of pocket diaries.
Particularly, as portable electronic apparatuses such as tablet PCs and PDAs have been widely spread, users have performed direct handwriting inputting and storing with respect to the portable electronic apparatuses such as tablet PCs and PDAs by using pens or the like instead of keyboards. In addition, the user can perform editing simple pictures or the like as well as the handwriting by using various application programs such as a paint program.
However, in a handwriting input method of the related art, since only a locus connecting the position of the input means is displayed to the user, the handwriting stroke or picture input by the user is displayed by the line having the same thickness. Therefore, when the user performs actual handwriting, there is a problem in that a change in the thickness of letters according to a difference of a pressure of a pen pushing a handwriting surface cannot be represented, so that natural writing feeling cannot be represented.
In order to solve this problem, a pressure sensor may be additionally installed to the user's input means. However, in this case, due to the additional installation of the pressure sensor to the input means, the size of the input means is increased, so that the input means may be inconvenient to use. In addition, since a hardware configuration of the inputting apparatus needs to be changed, so that there is a problem in that costs are increased.